Thunderstorms
by NZfulla
Summary: Deidara loves thunderstorms and Sasori doesn't understand why. My summary may suck but hopefully my story is better haha. My first Naruto fic :) Please be nice. An NZfulla story. Please read and review. Pretty much everything is subject to change here :)


**I figured I'd take a shot at writing some fanfiction for Naruto :) my first time for this anime so be nice haha. Inspired by the weather happening where I live, take a look at my username and then you get three guesses where I do haha. And if you still don't know then you're missing out on an awesome country :P anyway... enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing but the storyline here... but if I did own Naruto It probably wouldn't be as awesome as it is so I guess I'm partially relieved. :)**

**P.S Italics (**_Example_**)are thoughts, m'kay?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Why does he do it? _Sasori thought to himself as he frowned in the general direction of his partner. _Why does he participate in activities so... pointless._

_It's almost like he can't stop himself. _The puppet master put down the arm of the puppet he had been working on and sighed. _No matter what he's doing or how much work there is to be done, as soon as he hears it he's right there, sitting in the window... just watching._

Sasori turned to face the blonde who was, as predicted, sitting in the window looking out. The red-head narrowed his eyes. _I just don't get whats so... interesting about it._

"Do you need something, un?" The blonde in question turned to Sasori with a frown. "I can feel your eyes drilling holes into my back."

The master puppeteer said nothing, only frowned deeper with his arms folded in thought.

After getting no reply the blonde sighed and turned to look back out the window again.

A brief flicker of light lit up the room and a few seconds later a loud boom followed. Deidara's frown didn't hold and soon he was back to smiling at the sky in awe.

"I don't get it." Sasori breathed with a heavy sigh.

"Don't get what Danna?" Deidara turned again to face his 'Danna' with a curious expression. Sasori had never admitted to not understanding something, at least not to the blonde anyway, what could he be confused about?

After another long period of silence, the puppeteer answered his partners question.

"I don't understand your fascination with... thunderstorms." Sasori frowned leaning back in his chair.

Deidara looked surprised for a few seconds before smirking.

"Oh, is that all, un?" The blonde laughed. "I would've thought you'd figured it out ages ago."

Sasori just glared at the blonde, it wasn't often he didn't understand things and to see the blonde laugh was making his mood quickly darken.

"Then again, you never did understand my idea of art did you? Un..." The blonde mused.

"You brat, what does that have to do with thunderstorms?" Sasori grumbled.

"After all the times we've argued about it, have you still not absorbed anything I've said?" Deidara frowned and shook his head.

"My idea of art is the complete opposite of yours, un. You're always saying art is eternal and I respect your opinion as a fellow artist." Before the red-head could open his mouth to argue his point, Deidara cut him off before he could start. "But I believe true art is fleeting, a burst of brilliance that only shows for a brief amount of time, un."

"And then, although the art itself fades, it leaves a lasting impression that will never leave your mind." The blonde said getting excited as always when talking about his idea of 'art'.

"It's not the thunder I'm interested in, nor the rain or the clouds. It's the lighting, un!" Deidara threw his hands in the air in an attempt to show his excitement with gesture.

As if to emphasize the point right then, a flash of light shone in the room again before disappearing as quickly as it came. The sound coming rumbling afterwards.

"Lightning is art too, un! It cracks open the sky in a brilliant flash of light before disappearing, leaving a lasting impression in your mind." Deidara explained with a grin.

Sasori understood now. Although he could not relate, he had begun to understand his partner's excitement. However... Sasori was stubborn, and would not... or rather, could not accept this as an acceptable answer.

"How pointless and idiotic." Sasori growled, at his words the smile slipped from Deidara's face. "Art is not fleeting, nor will it ever be. Art is eternal, your fascination with lightning is stupid. Art is only art, when it lasts forever for everyone to see and appreciate for eternity."

Sasori, his question being answered turned back and started working on the arm of his puppet again, frown fixed firmly in place.

There was a brief silence, like the calm before a storm.

"I can't take it anymore, un!" Deidara yelled in fury. "I've always acknowledged your point of view on art and I have considered your opinion on the topic multiple times, but you never have ever even tried to see it my way!"

Sasori froze at the rage in his partner's voice. He'd never heard his partner like this before.

"No matter what you do nothing _ever _lasts forever! You can make as many puppets you want but they're always going to decay and rot eventually. In the end everything always just turns to dust, so why not save yourself the pain and get it over with quickly!" Deidara raged getting up from where he was seated and started pacing. "Experience all it's beauty at once! Then get the end over with quickly so you don't have to watch it all slowly fade away."

"If you anybody you cared about was dying would you want to prolong the pain as long as possible, just to keep them alive for your own selfish desires? Or would you want to spare them the misery and get it out of the way so as not to make their pain last as long as possible?" Deidara yelled so loudly, Sasori was sure their secret, secluded base would no longer be secret anymore. "Knowing you being a sick sadistic bastard and all you'd definitely try to drag the pain out as much as possible. Eternal, un? Isn't that what you want? Eternal suffering how about that, huh?"

"In fact knowing you, you probably aren't even listening to me at all! Just ignoring me like I'm a pest that won't go away, un. Well I'll solve that little problem for you. Have fun in with your eternity, un." The blonde artist spat, grabbing his cloak, storming out of the room, and slamming the door so hard that it came off it's hinges.

For the first time in a really long time, Sasori became unnerved. Sure Deidara had had a few tantrums before but never one of this magnitude. And in the blonde's current state of mind... Sasori had no idea what his partner could be capable of doing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Deidara, where are you going?" Pain asked with a frown as the blonde stormed past him. He had heard the yelling. Hell, everyone in a five mile radius must've heard the yelling. "What happened with Sasori?"

"I'm going for a walk, un." Deidara growled.

"Deidara, there's a storm outside you know?..." Kisame spoke up but the blonde stormed right past him as well.

"I know." The blonde hissed as he made his way outside into the pouring rain.

After a brief silence among the Akatsuki members, Hidan spoke up.

"Somebody's on their period."

"Knock it off Hidan." Pain frowned. "Itachi, go find Sasori. With Deidara in this type of mood he might go 'accidentally' level a village on this 'walk' of his. Which would not be good for us at all."

The Uchiha wordlessly stood up and went searching for the surely just as angry puppet master.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean he's gone outside." Sasori frowned turning to the Uchiha. "There's a massive storm outside."

"Just what I said, he's gone outside." Itachi sighed impatiently. "Leader's probably more concerned about the damage he could cause to our organization than to the damage he could cause to others." _Or himself. _The Uchiha decided it not to add the last part.

"I'll go get him then..." Sasori sighed heavily, trying to keep up his usually flawless blank expression. However with his Sharingan Itachi could easily sense the concern in his eyes, no matter how suppressed it was.

Sasori headed out of the room, not bothering to bring any of his puppets with him since they would just get waterlogged and they would be unnecessary.

"This should be interesting..." Itachi said as he followed the red-head out of the room, taking note of the missing door. "Very interesting indeed..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted, already in a terrible mood because of the rain. "Hurry up and get back here! You know I don't like to be kept waiting!"

"Well you don't have to wait much longer Sasori, un! Soon I'll be out of your way!" Deidara's voice came from somewhere above him. Sasori actually flinched at the use of his actual name, instead of the usual 'Danna' he had gotten so used to the blonde using.

Sasori looked up and scanned the darkened area for any sign of his partner. He soon spotted him standing at the top of a very large tree, the biggest one in the general area.

"Deidara, what are you doing? Get down here!" Sasori shouted, trying to keep his fear from showing. Despite his cold exterior, he did actually care about his partner's well-being. Not that the puppet master would ever admit to that though.

"What am I doing, un? Hah, I'm proving to you once and for all that art can be fleeting as well!" Deidara replied.

Knowing Deidara's usual type of art, Sasori knew that this was not going to be good.

"I'll prove to you that art is fleeting! Just you wait, un!" Deidara grinned crazily and raised his hand into the air, the one with his ring on it. "I'll become art too!"

"Deidara don't! You know that that ring is meta-...!" Sasori started shouting but it was too late. The next few seconds seemed like they were in slow motion, he could see what was about to happen but could not do anything to stop it.

In the single moment of becoming one with the flash of light, Deidara looked the happiest Sasori had ever seen him. He looked truly alive, full of wonder and awe. But in the next second it was all over, and Sasori couldn't seem to get his body to move fast enough when the blonde started to fall towards the ground, grin still fixed in place.

The puppeteer knew he would never forget the look on his partner's face as the lightning struck him, and in that instant he realized how similar their views really were. Deidara wanted his art to be remembered _forever _even when it wasn't there. What his partner was after, was an _everlasting_ memory of one single moment of pure 'beauty'.

They both desired the same thing. For lasting memory's of their art that would never go away. Sasori wanted to desperately to go back in time so that all of this could be avoided, so he could admit that Deidara's idea of art was really art after all. So that he wouldn't have to watch his partner's body fall in slow motion towards the ground.

Suddenly he felt his body shift, he could move again! He moved as quickly as he could towards the now rapidly dropping body, it would be close but would he make it in time? He was glad he hadn't brought along Hiruko as he'd never be fast enough to catch the blonde.

He reached his arms out just in time to catch the still smiling boy in his arms. But Deidara wasn't moving, nor was he looking at Sasori, only staring past him at the sky.

"I'm..." Sasori swallowed, he didn't normally do this, in fact he hardly showed emotion at all but he felt it important to say. "I'm sorry Deidara... for not accepting and not understanding your opinion on art... and thunderstorms..."

"Danna...? I..." Deidara's surprised eyes moved to focus on the red-head's face. "I... Thank you..."

"For what?" Sasori asked, concern evident in is voice.

"For catching me, I... I wasn't sure you would..." Deidara smiled slightly before closing his eyes.

"Can you... take me back now?.. I feel..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was already asleep. Sasori sighed, and stood up warily with the blonde in his arms.

"You're such a brat..." Sasori smiled weakly before turning and heading off towards the base, looking up at the sky as he walked, he couldn't help but feel _something_ as he saw flashes of lightning in the distance.

Maybe he could start to understand his now suicidal partner's interest in these thunderstorms. He knew he certainly would not forget this particular one, or the events that happened during it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So this was just me pretty much just blahhing on a page. :) Hope it kind of makes sense even though I myself hated the ending. Just give me a review on what you think about it! I accept constructive criticism :) but only if it's constructive. Please tell me what you think! You guys all rock for reading this far by the way :D Stay frosty (That's my catch phrase :D).**

**-NZfulla**


End file.
